Trix or Treat
by Ella Anders
Summary: After the Winx give their report about Halloween everyone in Magix wants to celebrate the hoilday. That is except three scorn witches who put the "Trix" in the hoilday. Happy Hallowinx everyone!


**Trix or Treat!**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow S.r.l and Viacom. I don't own Winx Club nor profit from it.**

It was a dark and stormy night on Earth and all the citizens of Gardenia where at home sound asleep in their beds; that is, except seven girls. But these seven girls aren't what you would call 'ordinary', more like magical. The girls and their magical pets were found sitting in front of their TV watching a Halloween movie.

Roxy began to shake as scary music began to play and she covered her eyes. "I-is it over ye-yet?"

From her spot on the couch, Tecna leaned forward and watched the shaking Earth fairy. "Are you honestly this frightened by this movie, Roxy?"

Aisha put her popcorn down. "It isn't even that scary!"

Roxy slowly removed her hands from her eyes and turned to face her friends. "You girls are much braver than I. Does anything scare you?"

"Well..." Stella began to be a bit uneasy. Not waiting for their friend to get to the point, the other six fairies returned their eyes on the set. Just as the monster was about to jump out from the closet and grab the girl, everything went black. Roxy, Stella, Bloom and Flora screamed in terror, Popcorn, blankets, pillows and other snacks when flying across the living room.

Flora took a series of long deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. "Why did everything go black?"

Tecna began to feel her way around, trying to get a sense of direction as she got up. "I don't know, this has never happened before."

Even though she knew her friends couldn't see it, Roxy grinned. "It's called a black out, in other words a power outage. It really isn't serious, the power company will fix it as soon as they can and we will have our electricity back in no time."

Feeling somewhat stupid for freaking out about something as common as this, the non-Earth-raised members of the club said. "Oh."

Musa looked around their loft above Love and Pet. It was completely dark. The moon wasn't out, nor were any stars. "So what does one do during a black out?"

"Hmm..." Bloom put her hand on her chin as she recalled her distant memories of power outages. "Back when I was little, Mike and Vanessa would have us gather around a flashlight and we would make up stories until the power came back on."

"So we make up stories? I don't know, I'm not really good at come up with stories..." Flora said and the others agreed.

Getting an idea, Roxy piped up. "You girls said you had a bunch of amazing adventures at Alfea, so why not tell one of those?"

"Sounds like a great idea, Roxy, and I know the perfect one to tell." Bloom got up from her seat. "But first we need some light." With that, Bloom used her magic and made two balls of fire that lit up the room just enough so everyone could see again. Curious of what story Bloom was going to ask, Tecna inquired. Bloom laughed, "You girls know it too, but you might not remember it as well."

* * *

><p>It was shortly after we gave our report on Earth's Halloween. Everyone at Alfea had heard about it and loved the idea of having a Halloween party. Seeing the excitement for a different culture's holiday pleased Miss Faragonda, one day she called me to her office.<p>

Bloom knocked. "Miss Faragonda, I got a message that you wanted to speak to me."

"Come in, Bloom." Doing what she was told to do, Bloom entered the office and sat down in one of the two empty chairs. "I wanted to talk to you, as you know ever since you and your friends have gave your report on the Earth holiday... Er, what is it called again?"

Bloom looked confused. "Halloween?"

Faragonda smiled and proceeded. "Yes, Halloween. All of the students and staff have had a buzz about it. That is why Alfea will be holding a Halloween party, students and staff from Cloud Tower and Red Fountain have been invited to join this celebration."

Bloom beamed. She couldn't believe they were actually going to have a Halloween party in Magix. "That's wonderful."

"Indeed, however there is one minor issue."

"What kind of issue?"

"None of us here have ever celebrated Halloween before so we don't know the proper traditions. I called you to my office to ask if you could head the community of this dance."

"Yes, of course I will, Miss. Faragonda. I won't let you down!"

Faragonda smiled. "I can always count on you Bloom." After finding out additional information about the party preparations, Bloom left and ran down the halls towards her and her friends' dorm. She couldn't wait to tell them the wonderful news.

The next two weeks were crazy for Bloom as she began teaching and explaining the holiday to the rest of the fairies as they started working on the dance. Thankfully, they all seemed to catch up rather fast and were very excited about the party as well as Halloween.

It didn't take long for word of the party to not only reach Alfea's students but everyone in Magix. The citizens of the city who didn't attend the school began planning their own bash to celebrate. The love of Halloween was strong, that is except for three cold-hearted witches.

Icy, Darcy and Stormy sat at a table outside a bakery, their heads down. They didn't want to be caught in Magix for fear of being taken back to Light Haven. But at the same time they needed to get out and pick up a few things.

There was laughter followed by a group of some freshman Alfea fairies. Each of the four girls where dressed rather girly in bright colors. Clearly not witches.

"Come on, Bloom said we have to get all the pumpkins we can!" Her friends laughed and zoomed past the Trix.

"What losers! I can't believe everyone in Magix is all excited about that Earth holiday thing." Stormy said angrily.

Darcy crossed her arms. "And they didn't even both to drop us an invite."

Icy watched the Alfea fairies out of the corner of her eye. A sinister look formed on her face. "If we can't have any fun, why should they?"

Her sisters looked at her blankly. Icy rolled her eyes, got up and began to chant a spell. "Now!" Energy came out of her hands and onto the important pumpkins.

Icy sat back down, Stormy leaned forwards. "What was that for?"

Icy propped her head up in her hand and gave a bitter smile followed by a bone chilling laugh. "Let's just say those fairies are going to get a real trick that will last till sunrise!"

"Bloom! This party is amazing!" Mirta said as she joined Bloom and her friends as they danced on the dance floor. The party was in full swing and everyone was having a great time. The once bright and cheery dining hall was now darker than Cloud Tower. And the best part was everyone was dressed in different costumes, everything from animals to movie stars. It was hard to tell who was who if you hadn't known before hand.

Bloom smiled. She thanked Mirta and returned to dancing with her boyfriend and friends. After six songs were played, they all began to feel the need to fuel up.

"Wow, it all looks so good!" cooed Flora.

"Yeah, is that a pumpkin?" Brandon asked as he looked at a pie on the table. They had made over a dozen of them and now there was only one pie left.

"It is." Bloom looked around the room. Everyone had a slice of pie on their plates. She laughed. "I guess I know what the favourite dish was."

Stella licked her lips, "I only wish there were more. How can we split it evenly and still get plenty?"

Bloom put a hand on her upset friend's shoulder. "You can have my share."

Stella looked at her confused, so did everyone else. "Why? Don't you like pumpkin pie?"

Bloom shock her head, "No, I'm allergic to pumpkins."

Her friends quickly decided how to cut the pie and took big bites of it moments before the clock struck midnight. Musa's plate fell onto the floor. She began to rub her head and groan. Bloom looked at Musa worriedly; she asked if she was okay. But Musa never answered.

"Er, guys? Musa -" Bloom was shocked, all the others were acting the same way! "What on Earth is going on here?" She turned around and gasped, everyone had transformed into monsters! Bloom looked around, how had this happened? Her heart began to race; she had no clue what she should or could do. It was then she found herself in the middle of monsters.

"Oh, Bloom!" A spelled Faragonda said as she walked towards Bloom. "Why don't you join us? All you have to do is have some pie."

"No." Bloom said firmly.

Monster Griffin joined Faragonda and declared, "If you aren't with us Bloom, you are against us. Get her!"

With that, everyone began attacking Bloom, trying to stop her long enough for her to eat the poisoned pie and join them. After fighting off Riven, Bloom looked around. It now occurred to her that she couldn't fight them all and she couldn't hurt the people she cared about.

"I have to get out of here fast." Bloom looked around, the monsters where regrouping. "Bloom Magix Winx, Charmix!" "Later!" Bloom flew away from Alfea and into the city, hoping there might be someone there who could help her. But it looked like the citizens of the city had also fallen under the spell everyone back at Alfea was under.

"Why is everyone acting this way?" Bloom asked herself as she landed in the forest. "It seems like I am the only one in Magix who isn't affected... Wait, the pumpkin!" Now it all made sense. "It was the pumpkin, the only reason I wasn't affected was because I didn't eat any pumpkins! But who would have done that... The Trix!"

Feeling somewhat better about finding out the root of the issue, Bloom began to wonder about the spell. She sighed glancing up at the night sky. There was no hope for searching for an answer now, it was too late. She would have to return back to her beloved school at sunrise and try to break the spell.  
>Bloom's feet hit the court yard ground; she carefully walked inside the building. She gasped to see everyone passed out on the floor.<p>

A groggy Faragonda stood up. "Bloom! What happened here?"

Bloom looked at her favorite teacher strangely. "You mean you don't remember?"

Faragonda shook her head. Bloom looked around. "Long story..."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that actually happened!" Roxy stroked Artu's fur.<p>

"Forget that," Stella began. "I can't believe we can't even remember that!"

Bloom shrugged, "I guess it was the side-effect of the spell." _Flash!_ The lights were on and so did the TV.

The suddenness made the girls jump. Roxy turned to face Bloom, "And to think that wasn't even Halloween, I wonder what will happen this year. After all it is only a week away!"


End file.
